pxlsspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Virticus
Summary The Virtican Republic, or the Republic of Virticus, is a democratic republican pxls faction that engages in numerous build projects, some of which include The Emblem, The Peace Summit, and The Virtican Defense Lattice. According to its 1st and 3rd President, NinjaQwert, Virticus's name derives from the Latin word " Virtuti/Virtus, " which means valor. History (Curvy latti is taafy) The Virtican Republic's history began when infamous placer, Curvy Latti, created a faction called Pxls Bunker. Curvy Latti subsequently established an ideology centered around him, called " Curvyism. " Around this period of time, newfound placer "NinjaQwertInThePC," joined the server, where he quickly picked up Curvyist ideologies. Although Ninja defined himself as a moderate Curvyist, he quickly rose up to be one of Curvy Latti's most trusted staff members, earning the position of head moderator. Pxls Bunker started to grow in influence around C17, and Curvy Latti eventually renamed the faction to " The Curvy Latti Kingdom. " The First Age Other Factions Around the same time, Curvy Latti began to develop a poor reputation in the pxls community, as he regularly collaborated with Russian groups from the online forum, 2ch. Many of these Russian groups practiced in unprovoked raiding. Their dangerously fast expansion threatened many members of the pxls community, who began to speculate that the 2ch groups were botting. Curvy Latti used 2ch's influence as a vessel for power, and regularly boasted his involvement in their activities. As Curvy Latti willingly damaged his reputation, the reputation of his faction began to struggle. However, at the same time, Curvy Latti's endeavors began to appeal to small-time raiders that resonated with his message. As part of an attempt to increase his sphere of influence, Curvy Latti approached a small fire-themed raiding faction called The Arsonists. The main staff involved in talks with Curvy Latti consisted of Fireman Brainy Narwhal, Fireman Mink, Fireman Flewkey, and Scorch Sibbur. After a short period of talking, Fireman Narwhal agreed to collaborate with The Curvy Latti Kingdom. However, as time passed on, Curvy Latti began to pressure his factions into work The Arsonists'' grew a dislike for Curvy Latti, labeling him a control freak. The Firemen of The Arsonists began raid Curvy Latti and 2ch, using accidents as a cover for raids on Curvy Latti, while simultaneously promoting their raids on 2ch. '''Disagreement' Curvy Latti began to face conflict from his own people, who complained that his collaborations with 2ch were severely damaging the faction's reputation, mitigating its growth. One protestor was Brainy Narwhal, who began to use the disagreement as an opportunity to attack Curvy Latti''. Narwhal began to suggest ideas of rebellion. Curvy Latti Kingdom Staff members, like Jiro, while still being Curvyists, also expressed disagreement with 2ch collaboration. Curvyism began to decline. ''B''rainy Narwhal began to converse with Curvy Latti's Head Mod, NinjaQwert, stating his reasons for rebellion. Ninja eventually joined arms with the anti-Curvy Latti protestors, becoming a leading member of the rebellion. Eventually, after the ''Virtican Revolution, or the Virtican Democratic Uprisings, Curvy Latti, hoping to appease his people, hosted an election for control of the Curvy Latti Kingdom. NinjaQwert, who established himself as leading member of the rebellion, won by an electoral landslide. Virticus Ninja, now the Supreme Leader, or King of the Curvy Latti Kingdom, found himself regularly under pressure. Although Ninja won in an electoral landslide, most of the residents of the Kingdom were Curvyists''.'' Ninja, with members of the rebellion in mind, appointed Karling as Vice President. The new administration, understanding the effect of Curvy Latti's poor reputation, gradually shed their Curvyist image, renaming Curvy Latti Kingdom to the Curvy Latti Republic, ''and rebranding ''Supreme Leader as President. ''Few changes would come to the group's labels until, Brainy Narwhal, who worked in support of the rebellion, expressed a belief that Curvy Latti should not have the privilege of being the face of the faction. Brainy proposed new names for the faction, most of which were based off of Latin roots. Both Ninja and Brainy eventually settled on ''Virticus, from the Latin word, Virtus/Virtuti, for valor. Brainy Narwhal, who wished for even further rebranding, created an emblem based upon aspects of the original Virtican flag. Now rebranded, the new Virtican administration had the responsibility of reconsolidating the power in the server and reforming the system to contrast with Curvy Latti's old system. Both Ninja and Brainy began to create a new image of Virticus, based upon the idea of a right to vote, valor, and peace. As such, the government switched from a totalitarian system to a democratic republic. For a period after the revolution, Virticus struggled to put its art on canvas. Curvy Latti still had much influence within the Virtican server. Although Virticus was new, it would not be until C20 that Virticus made its emblem on canvas. Following the election, Curvy Latti reformed Curvy Latti Kingdom'', reappointing most of his staff, with the exception of NinjaQwert. For the Virtican government, the Curvy Latti Kingdom seemed only to be an enemy restricted by the pixel canvas, and for many weeks, it remained so. The Curvy Latti Kingdom's relatively inactive position remained until the ''First Nuke of Virticus. First Nuke For a period after the revolution, many members of the defunct Curvy Latti Kingdom remained in the Virtican server as extreme Curvyists, or former Curvyists. After the first few days of the Virtican Republic's formation, it had become apparent that the majority of Virticans were either moderate or extreme Curvyists. One such Curvyist was Level 3 Sentry, who established himself as a trusted and respected moderator and propagandist of the Curvy Latti Kingdom. Ninja, who had believed that Sentry underwent a conversion, trusted him, and granted him Administrator. For days, Level 3 Sentry'' maintained the position of an anti-Curvyist. On December 10th of 2018, ''Assistant Secretary of State of Foreign Affairs Brainy Narwhal began to notice oddities in the server, with channels missing or moved. Suspicious of Sentry, Brainy Narwhal questioned the administrator and began to investigate him by checking the audit log. Ironically, by being occupied in the investigation, Sentry was able to successfully nuke the server. Ninja, following the event, concluded that Sentry's anti-Curvyist stance was a facade. It would later be discovered that Sentry ''acted independently, using the nuke as a means of appeasing Curvy Latti, who was expanding his new kingdom. The first nuke marked the end of the First Age of Virticus and the beginning of ''the Second. The Second Age The Second Age of Virticus played a large role in Virtican history. President NinjaQwert, following the nuke, reestablished Virticus on a new server. During the first few canvases of The Second Age, Virticus made little progress with its art. However, at the same time, Virticus also began developing its power structure, legal system, and ideology. As Virticus developed, its people began to take on a more anti-Curvyist behavior than before. Due to the change of Virtican culture, many of its members expressed a panic and worry over Curvy Latti control over Virticus. Members of the government, including NinjaQwert, started to observe the idea that Curvy Latti stationed spies inside the server. The First Nuke of Virticus started a period of distrust, as Virticans began suspecting each other of being Curvyist spies. Despite the period of anti-Curvyist panic, however, some Curvyists remained on the staff list, including Jiro, a former staff member of Curvy Latti Kingdom and a friend to Curvy Latti''.'' Curvy Latti's Ban By The Second Age of Virticus, Curvy Latti gained a reputation as one of the most hated members of the pxls community. Both regular users and staff members took on an anti-Curvyist stance. On December 4th, 2018, Curvy Latti was banned for alting with allegedly 27 accounts. Whether or not he carried out these actions would remain unclear for a long period of time, as pxls staff members such as Karling (Virtican VP) fought to keep Curvy Latti from an unban. It would not be until 2019 that Curvy Latti would be unbanned. Curvy Latti's ban signaled an opportunity for Virticus to grow without Curvy Latti influence. Following Curvy Latti's ban from pxls, Virticus decided to also ban Curvy Latti from their server. However, Curvy Latti continued to influence the pxls community through proxies, most of which were his personal friends. These proxies regularly provoked or rabble-roused by bringing up topics about then-banned Curvy Latti. Curvy Latti would later use one of these proxies to attack the Virtican server. Second Nuke Despite the large distrust of Curvyists, Jiro managed to maintain a respected standing within the Virtican community. He was relatively trusted as a Moderator, and conflicts surrounding him were thought only to be an annoyance. Jiro, despite being an extreme Curvyist, avoided disclosing his allegiance. For a long period after the revolution, Jiro rarely affected Virticus. He was inactive, uncontroversial, and did not speak much in the server. However, only shortly after Curvy Latti's ban, one of Curvy Latti's most recognized proxies, Viktor, joined the server. Viktor was an avid defender of Curvy Latti. He established an image for Curvy Latti of a mistreated and prejudiced member of the pxls community. Despite his attempts to put Curvy Latti at the center of attention, Viktor was regularly dismissed, with most of his recognition and attention coming from the Virtican Government. By the time Viktor joined the Virtican Server, he was under suspicion of espionage. The anti-Curvy Latti paranoia of the Virtican server heavily influenced the government's decisions, and Viktor was given little opportunity to be put in power. Perhaps the most defined aspect of the Virtican Server came from incumbent President Ninja's server design, which made role permissions specific to individual channels. This system, while focused upon fine work on permission, was incredibly slow, and it became increasingly hard to have consistent permissions on every channel. Those prescribing permissions for each channel had a high chance of losing track of their task. For most of Virtican history, Ninja had applied his server design to the role and channel system of the server. The system was prone to abuse as much as it was inefficient. Viktor and Curvy Latti would later use the role system's vulnerabilities to their advantage. Unbeknownst to Ninja, Jiro had also begun restarting correspondence with Curvy Latti, regularly carrying out tasks, jobs, and favors for him, some of which occurred in the Virtican server. In many instances, Jiro granted Curvy Latti administrative roles. Despite Jiro's violation of Virtican rules, Ninja regularly pardoned or forgave Jiro for his actions. This lenience would later prove to be fatal to the Virtican server. In December of 2018, Jiro granted Viktor administrative powers as per Curvy Latti's request. Viktor's administrative powers remained relatively undetected, as he did only a few minor actions. He unbanned Curvy Latti from the Virtican Server. However, these actions would prove small compared to the subsequent nuke he carried out afterwards. It would not be until shortly after that the Virtican government discovered what had occurred and who had carried it out. Many suspected Jiro, but after a quick investigation of the audit log, it was found to be Viktor, collaborating with Jiro. Virticus had little time to prepare, as much of its focus was going to its second ever election. Second Election Following Virticus's establishment of a democratic system, many members of the Virtican Administration wanted to uphold the fundamentals that Virticus was founded on. After two canvases with Ninja as President, the second elections begun. The second election of Virticus, proved to be a more controversial event than the first, as many disagreed on who should be candidates. Many Virticans, with no restrictions, ran for presidency. Despite the large amount of candidates, two stood out as major party candidates: Brainy Narwhal and Karling. Brainy Narwhal, who had long served as a lesser member of the President's Cabinet, now sought the presidency. Karling, who was beforehand restricted only to Vice President, wished to reform the Virtican system. However, although both were opponents, and Karling's ideology regularly clashed with Brainy's, Brainy believed that with a pxls staff member at the helm of Virticus, the faction could possibly grow. However, Brainy's support for Karling did not necessarily represent a share of beliefs. One of the most defining contrasts between Karling and Brainy was an ideological divide on the distribution of power.__NEWSECTIONLINK__ # # /doc}}}}}Category:Template documentation